foofurfandomcom-20200214-history
Routes of the Scouts
Premise Fencer and Cleo is to watch over the Kitten Pack on a camping trip, and he also has to watch over the Rat Brothers' Nieces and Nephews at the same campsite. Plot The Story starts at the Mansion, where Fencer and Cleo wake up and watch the Sun rise. They soon see Their four kittens waking up. Cleo suggests that They play with their kittens since it's Friday. but as They were playing with Their kittens in a game of Chinese Checkers, Foofur comes inside and says that Vincent has come to see Fencer. Foofur sees that the Cats were in the middle of a game, so Foofur tells Vincent to come up. Vincent comes and offers to wait until Fencer is done with the game. After the game, Vincent requests Fencer to watch over Him and the Kitten Pack on a camping expedition. Fencer thinks it over, and Cleo offers to come along, as their Kittens follow suit. Fencer is excited to go, but then He remembers something. a few days ago, The Rat Brothers have Him watch over their Nieces and Nephews for one day. and since He has two obligations to fulfill, Fencer sadly offers to take the Kitten Pack to Willowby Forest Park. 20 minutes later, The young Rats come by and recoil When they see Vincent. Fencer and Cleo assure that Vincent won't eat them. They then say farewell to the Dogs as They go on with Vincent. Vincent then sees an approaching Truck with a Horse Trailer, where the rest of the Kitten Pack are. Fencer tells Vincent that if the Rats are spotted by the kittens, They could eat them without a second thought. Vincent then says that everything is under control. Once the Truck stops at a red light, Vincent and Fencer's Family come inside. The Kitten Pack see Chelsea and just as Alyson was about to eat the Rat, Vincent tells His friends not to eat them since They taste horrible. The Kitten Pack relent and back off, and Vincent introduces Fencer's Family to the Kitten Pack. Quotes Vincent recruits Fencer's Kittens Vincent: Fencer, in order for Your kids to become Kitten Scouts, This Enlistment sheet needs a pawprint each of the Dad and the Mom. (Fencer and Cleo look at each other and nod their heads.) Fencer: We'll do it. Vincent: Good. I'll be sure to get You a Parent's guide, and a few other books. including a 35 millimeter camera to take pictures of any Kitten Scout completing a task for getting a merit badge. if anyone wants to join, I'll be sure to get You badge sashes. The Kitten Pack introduced to Fencer's Family Vincent: Fencer, I'd like to properly introduce Your family to the Kitten Pack. Ready? (The Kitten Pack approach Fencer's Clan) Alyson: His name is Malcolm. My slightly-older brother Malcolm: Her name is Alyson. My slightly-younger sister. Both: Our Dad is Alphonse, Our Mom is Mariah. Jacob: My Name is Jacob. Dante: My Name is Dante. Both: Sons of Ferdinand and Lacey. Jacob: We have a little sister. But, She's too young to be a Kitten Scout. Dante: But, She will in due time. Her name's Celes, by the way. Paola: My name is Paola. Cobalt: My name is Cobalt. Paola: Our Dad's name is Ralph. Cobalt: Our Mom's name is Harriet. Both: We're Sister and Brother. Martina: Address My Brother as Martino. Martino: Address My Sister as Martina. Both: We're twins. born from Rusty and Alexis. Vera: I'm Vera, Vincent's little sister. Vincent: And Myself, Vincent. born from Vinnie and Viola. (Fencer's Family applaud.) Category:Fan episodes focusing on Fencer